Empty Slot
Slot 1 Contestants *Diogenes (Getting Over It) *Beppi the Clown (Cuphead) *Dr. Kahl (Cuphead) *Baroness Von Bon Bon (Cuphead) *The Devil (Cuphead) *Plum Pudding (Strawberry Shortcake Berry Bitty Adventures) *Peppa Pig *Yamimash (YouTube) *Jake Long (Jake Long American Dragon) *Catbug (Bravest Warriors) *Gwen (Total Drama) *Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps) *Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) *Mike Mozart (JeepersMedia) *Doremi Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi/Magical Doremi) *Knack *Anthony Sullivan (Infomercials) *LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Pain & Panic (Hercules) *Britney Spears (Music Videos) *Happy Video Game Nerd (Stop Skeletons From Fighting) *Abridged Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series) *Patamon (Digimon) *Richard (Cartoon Network's Unikitty! Series) *Pepper Ann *Snips & Snails (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Movie Fat Albert (Fat Albert (2004)) *Princess Kida (Atlantis) *Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Mr. Clown (Animaniacs) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Animesop/Anime Aesop (Aesop's Fables anime movie) *Clemont (Pokémon X and Y) *New Barbie (Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures) *AquaticNeptune Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron BRAIN BLAST!) *Surprise/80's Pinkie Pie/G1 Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony 1984) *Coco Kawaii Panty & Stocking (Coco Kawaii) (Tag Team) *Pico (Boku No Pico) (JOKE) *Pumpkin Market (YouTube) *Ayumu J. (YouTube) *Kitty0706 (YouTube) *Manboy (The Powerpuff Girls 2016) *Yandere-Chan (Yandere Simulator) *Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *Petra (Minecraft: Story Mode) *Fandom Sunset Shimmer (MLP Fandom) *Realistic Cuphead (If Cuphead was Realistic) *Scott Cawthon (Five Nights at Freddy's/FNAF World) *Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Little Red Hood (JOKE) *90's Kid (ThatGuyWithTheGlasses) *MLP Fever (YouTube) *Splosion Man *Scarlet Blitz (DeviantArt) *Aardvark (The Ant and the Aardvark/Pink Panther and Pals) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Juniper Lee (The Life & Times of Juniper Lee) *Bubsy (Bubsy series) (JOKE) *Earthworm Jim *Marble (Super Marble Blast) *Nester (Nintendo Power) *Mr. Messy (The Mr. Men Show) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Toon Ratchet & Clank (Beejie Bean) *Kimmi the Clown (YouTube) *Pixel Chick (Pixel Chix) *Ruby Gloom *Flirting Route Frisk (If Undertale had a Flirting Route) *Emilia W Sonic & Sci-Twi (Emilia W and Blossom Flower -Production) (Tag Team) Slot 2 Contestants *Ethan Monster (HardCorllector) *TheMysteriousMrEnter (YouTube) *Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood) *Shaquille O' Neal (NBA/Movies) *Iznogoud *Lightning Bliss (YouTube) *Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh) *Purple Pie Man (Strawberry Shortcake) *Goemon (Ganbare Goemon/Mystical Ninja) *Wyldstyle (The LEGO Movie) *Sheen (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Gibby Gibson (ICarly) *Robotboy *Blupi (Speedy Eggbert/Planet Blupi) *Dr. Fox (Cartoon Network's Unikitty! Series) *Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Amalthea (The Last Unicorn) *Simon's Cat *Kanye West (Music Videos) *Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club) *Cinderella *Super Magnetic Neo *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Dafu (Digimon Ruby Bootleg) *Larry the Lobster (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Max (Camp Camp) *Penguin (Club Penguin) *Firey (Battle for Dream Island/Battle for BFDI) *Four (Battle for BFDI) Rivals Contestants *Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *McKenna (Care Bears Adventures in Care-A-Lot) Winners Slot 1 *Richard - Cartoon Network's Unikitty! Series *Bob the Tomato - VeggieTales *Petra - Minecraft: Story Mode Slot 2 *TBA Personal Picks Slot 1 *Natsuki - Doki Doki Literature Club *Sandy Cheeks - SpongeBob SquarePants *Realistic Cuphead - If Cuphead was Realistic *Fandom Sunset Shimmer - MLP Fandom *Coco Kawaii Panty & Stocking - Coco Kawaii *Plum Pudding - Strawberry Shortcake *Snips & Snails - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Splosion Man *Scarlet Blitz - DeviantArt *Yumi Yoshimura - Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Slot 2 *TBA Removed Contents * Category:Empty Slot Category:Videos